My First Love
by prisma134
Summary: On Soul's way out of school one day late in the evening, he runs into Death The Kid dressed up as some sort of S&M character. Soul quickly takes Kid back to his apartment and dresses him. Later in the evening Soul takes Kid home and kisses him. Soul isn't gay and has never thought of being gay, but will he fall madly in love with Kid after this unusual encounter? And Kid to him?
1. Chapter 1

I walk down the steps of the DWMA and to where I usually park my bike when all of a sudden my side is slammed into. At first I think that it must be Blackstar being his idiotic self but when I turn to look and yell at him, I am struck by how gorgeous this person is. I feel myself blush as my yes linger a bit too long at those pale red lips, gleaming decisive golden eyes, and slim figure. My heart keeps thudding faster and faster. I then realize that I know this person, it is no one other than Death The Kid. But yet, it isn't.

"S-Soul what are you doing here," he asks completely flustered.

"I go to school here doofus."

Kid blushes and backs away from me. I can now see his complete get up. Instead of the usual chic suit and tie, he is wearing long striped stockings that lead up to an over sized jacket that completely dwarfs him, no shoes, a small belted shirt that exposes his chest, and a dog collar. I blush even deeper as my eyes linger on his chest, but then I snap out of it. _What the hell am I thinking? He's Death The Kid! And I guy at that too! _I peal off my jacket and quickly wrap Kid up in it and rush him over to my bike.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"I lost a bet with Liz."

I mumble curses under my breath and swing a leg over my bike and rev the engine. Kid gets on behind me and wraps his skinny arms around my waist while resting his head against my back. My palms break out in a sweat as I try to keep calm. I start to go down the main street to my apartment but then realize that Kid looks like we just had some kind of kinky play and this is some kind of unusual punishment, so I turn down another street. I take a series of winding roads that makes me get home thirty minutes late. When I reach the apartment I quickly unlock the door and we dash up the stairs to the apartment, where I can hear Maka making dinner. I curse and swing the door open, shielding Kid from her view and walk inside.

"Soul you're late! you were supposed to make dinner tonight!"

Her eyes rake over me and then to Kid, who is not so inconspicuously hiding behind my left arm. Kid shies back even further, keeping his head bowed down low. His dainty fingers wrap around my forearm as he hides. Maka looks like she's about to blow a fuse and start to interrogate me.

"Soul who's this? What are you two gonna do here? Don't tell me you brought home a girl! I already told you not to do that in the house anymore!"  
I blush and start to yell back at her," That's so uncool Maka!"

She start to go on and on and on about how it isn't very proper to bring girls home and take advantage of them. I roll my eyes and start to talk very fast while rushing to my room.

"Anyway Maka it was very nice seeing you here and now, but I have to go take of something...don't let the poki burn!"

I slam my bedroom door and I can hear her yelling at me from the other side. Kid stands there a little bit confused and then starts to realize what Maka thinks we're doing. Before he can say anything I go over to my closet and pull out jeans and a t-shirt. I toss them into his arms and he start to dress. I stand there dumbfounded for a second, looking over his flawlessly white skin and the way his chest heaves as he breathes. I start to feel excited and turn around quickly to hide my obvious boner and try to calm down a little.

"Soul, are you okay?"

I turn around and look at Kid. _God he looks so cute right now._ My shirt just barely comes over his thighs and my jeans fit his frame perfectly. I can feel a groan rising up in my throat and I want to reach out and touch his chest. I want to run my fingers through his silky black locks and- _Stop stop stop! Stop! I can't think this! _

"Ah...uh...yeah."

I open the door and he walks out into the kitchen. I follow in suit and see Maka just about drop the plates she's holding. She stutters a little as she realizes it's Kid standing before her. After Maka gets over the initial shock of how rude she was to Kid she offers for him to stay for dinner. Kid politely accepts, but I wish he'd go because having him _here _sitting _next to me _after I just saw intimate details is not good for my health. Dinner passes with excruciatingly long conversations and by the time Kid is ready to leave I am about ready to attack him. To make matters even worse, Kid asks if I can give him a lift home. _Greeeaaaaat. _

We walk down to my bike in the moonlight and that's when Kid says something so unexpected;" Thanks for taking me to your place to change Soul. The truth is that I didn't loose a bet with Liz. I've been having complications with the Professor Stein after school. you really saved me today after school."

I feel as though someone has slapped me. I feel anger rise up inside towards Professor Stein. I drive Kid home in silence and when we reach his mansion and I walk him to the door I stop dead in my tracks and place my hands on his shoulders.

"You don't have to go through with it, I could-I could protect you."

Kid smiles halfheartedly and tilts his head to the side.

"It's fine, I have to do this myself."

I look into his shining amber eyes and before I know it my lips are pressed against his and we're kissing with intimate passion. I pull away and blush while Kid stands there with a dazed expression on his face. My eyes grow wide as I realize what I've just done and I stagger away from him. Kid starts to snap out of it and by then I'm all the way at the bottom of the steps and on my bike. I can hear him calling after me and he starts down the stairs but by then I'm already rushing down the street home.

_What the hell have I done!? _

**A/N: **Yay! I hope you guys liked it, I just started out writing this so I hope it's not too bad! Hee hee hee this is my second time writing a Soul x Kid finfic so I hope it passes! Until next time~!

Rating: M

*I do not own Soul Eater*


	2. Chapter 2

_Stupid stupid stupid! What the hell was I thinking!? Kissing him after he just said a teacher was sexually harassing him!? What the hell is wrong with me!? _I lay in bed unable to go to sleep as I think about what I did half an hour ago. I can still hear Maka outside my room telling me not to do that again, even if I am gay. I shouted at her that I wasn't, but she wouldn't listen.

"Give it a rest will 'ya," I hear the neighbors shout from across the way.

Maka suddenly goes quiet and I hear her feet pad off down the hall and to her room. I keep laying there, recollecting Kid standing there in the evening light. His fair skin was tinted a dark orange as his jet black hair fell across his forehead so carefully, his lips slightly parted as tried to gather as much air as he could, and his frail frame quivering ever so slightly in the slight breeze that passed. I soon realize that I've dozed off and find my last thoughts to be consumed with images of Kid over the years that I've known him. And then, I start to dream.

I walk into my bedroom and look around to see if anyone else is in here. I look over to my bed and see Kid laying there in nothing other than my t-shirt. He gets up and walks over to me in long elegant strides and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Kid, what are you doing here?"

He looks back up at me with a smirk and kisses my lips.

"Waiting for you, stupid."

He pulls me down for another kiss and I start to get into it. I prod at his lips with my tongue and run it over his teeth. He tilts his head back and open his mouth wider and I take advantage of it. I stick my tongue inside and start to move it around, and then it comes in contact with Kid's and we're struggling for dominance in his heated kiss. Kid is trying to suppress his moans when he pushes against me, but I want to hear him. I want to have him cry out underneath me and claw at my back as I make love to him. I slip my hands under the shirt and start to run them up his chest, where I graze his nipples. When I do, Kid pulls away and breathes faster. His eyes are half lidded and he's shaking ever so slightly. I feel even more aroused, so I start to touch his nipples. He moans and a stream of saliva runs down his chin. I keep tweaking and pinching his nipples and he keeps moaning.

"N-no more...I can't!"

I kiss Kid again and lift the t-shirt over his head and look at his body. His ribs show through his skin and his chest rises and falls slightly as he takes in shaky breaths. I start to suckle at the skin on his neck and go down to his collar bone, where I bite it in various places. His expression is strained, so I move down to his nipples and lick one. I just barely make contact with it, and he moans out in pleasure. His hands grip my hair as I engulf his whole right nipple in my mouth and play with the other. I keep sucking until Kid pushes me away. He looks at me in a daze and I scoop him up in my arms. I lay him down on the bed and start to kiss him again and again. He wraps his legs around my waist and presses his waist against mine, bucking them slightly. I reach down and start to touch his member. At first contact he screams out with pleasure and I lick my lips, want to evoke more lustful cries.

"Soul!"

I faintly hear a beeping sound as Kid cries out my name.

"Soul!"  
The beeping becomes louder and louder as my vision becomes hazy and Kid's voice becomes background noise to Maka's shrill voice.

"Soul wake up!"

I feel a feather pillow whack me in the face as I open my eyes. I sit up and look over to Maka, obviously annoyed. Maka tosses me a towel and tells me to go shower before we have to go to school, and I reluctantly get out of bed and walk into the bathroom. I undress and step in the shower and let the steamy water run over my body. After realizing I've been in the shower for far too long I quickly jump out, shake my hair of water, dress, and grab a fruit bar.

"Soul we're going to be late!"  
I grab Maka by the wrist and we jump on my bike and speed of down to the DWMA. All the while, I can't get the vision of Kid's lustful sweaty face out of my head. When we reach the school and just barely make it to class, I catch Kid's eye. I blush as the image of his face pops into my head and quickly look away. I try not to panic when I look over at his body moving. I think of the way his skin must feel like and how his body would feel under mine.

Kid catches me looking and I quickly look away from him. Out of the corner of my eye I can see him frowning, but I can't look over. The lunch bell rings and I dash out of the room faster than Black Star and run up to the highest part of the DWMA. I sit there and look at the sun that smiles down at me. I rest my head against the hot metal bar and mutter to myself every once and a while. But the constant thought coming back to me is; Kid and the throbbing in my heart.

_What is this feeling?_

_"_What is is dammit!"

I turn around and steadily walk back to class, hoping I won't run into Kid on the way.

**A/N: **That was intense! Anyway I hope you liked it *wiggles eyebrows* and keep reading! It gets better XD!


	3. Chapter 3

Kid slams his hand behind my head, effectively making a crashing noise against the lockers behind me. I can see that he's pissed, so I try to keep things light. I try not to look him in the eye because I still can't stop envisioning him underneath me, but then I remember oh yeah he's a guy.

"Hey Kid, what's up?"

Kid slams a fit two inches away from my head and I can feel his aura crashing into my body. He's so close. I look just past his eyes and skim his eyelashes and that's when Kid grabs my jacket collar and pulls me in closer. I can feel his breath on my neck and see his pupils dilate. He grinds his teeth and glares at me.

"What the _hell _is wrong with you?"

I ball my hands up and look off down the hall where I try and act like the way he's acting doesn't bother me. I push his hand off of my neck and run a hand through my hair.

"Sorry, I didn't know that it bothered you that much. But then again, I am not as bright as you."

Kid looks shocked. He grabs my shoulders this time and makes me look into his eyes. When I do, I feel waves of electricity pass through me. _So this is what it feels like to piss of a grim reaper._

"Look I'm sorry that it bothered you so much last night. It was stupid and impulsive, I should've known better. Jeez."

I shake Kid loose and start to go but I'm stopped by the dull shoe hitting my back, and then feel the other his my shoulder. Kid stands there defiantly with fists balled and face set. I roll my eyes and then he charges at me.

"You stupid Soul Eater!"

He slams into me and buries his head in my chest while beating his fists against me. I look around to see if someone is watching and Look down at Kid. I hesitantly stroke his hair back and he sobs harder into my jacket, pressing his body against mine. By now I start to feel like we're being watched. I hold Kid close and his sobs are muffled and then he wraps his arms around my waist and I look down at him. He kiss the top of his head and console him.

"It's alright, everything's gonna be okay."

Kid nods into my chest and after an eternity of standing there he looks up at me, his eyes all puffy and red. He stands on his toes and kisses my cheek. He pulls away suddenly and then starts of down the hall and towards the exit. I stand there like a dope watching him go with a stupid grin on my face.

I stand at Kid's porch, holding him in my arms as we kiss each other. He makes no attempt to try and escape as I prod my tongue into his mouth and attack his flesh with several kisses. He makes small noises every once and a while, but eventually he pulls away from he in a half drunken like state. He smiles and brushes his bangs out of his eyes.

"Where are you going?"  
Kid smiles.

"It's still a school night Soul, besides..."

I look over his body and blush when I see a tent in his pants. I turn away and smile.

"Yeah yeah, okay. See you tomorrow."

I get on my bike and ride home, hoping against hope that tomorrow will be different. Surprisingly enough I was wrong. Kid acted distant and normal, he wouldn't treat me the same. _That bastard! _He treated me as Soul 'Eater' Evans, the death scythe. He scoffed at me when I tripped down the hall and burst out into giggles when Maka started scolding me about making an F on the test. After school, I left at the usual time and took the usual route down to the front of the school.

"Soul! Wait up!"

I look to my left and see Kid running down the hall. When he reaches me he can right away that I am completely pissed off.

"What's wrong?"

I roll my eyes and take him by the hand. I walk down the street and drive him out to a lake somewhere in the city. He doesn't protest, but when we reach the lake he starts to get snappy.

"I asked you what your problem was Evans."

I turn around. I nearly punch him, but remember that I can't.

"Tch. My problem? Whats my problem? Oh I don't know maybe the guy that I'm with decided he's going to act coy all of a sudden and really pristine at school. Maybe it's because I'm too into this. I don't know, you tell me."

Kid looks down at his feet and then back up at me.

"Soul, I'm sorry."

I grit my teeth, and even though I know it's against my better judgement I still forgive him. Kid looks pleased with his handy work, and drags me over to one of the shade trees. The sun is struggling to stay awake as it casts a feeble glow over us. The sky is a pink hue with long stretched clouds. The air is warm while a single breeze rushes through us. I look at Kid and see that he's looking out at the lake. His pale waxy skin is illuminated by the rays, making him have a soft yellow glow. As the breeze blows, Kid's bangs are caught in it and fly across his forehead. Every move he makes right now is precise and calculated, even when he struggles to keep his hair in check.

I'm suddenly overwhelmed by the sudden urge to kiss him in this lighting, because it complements him so well. I lean in and attempt to touch his lips but Kid is one step ahead of me. He pushes me against the tree and forces his lips on mine, showing just how dominate he could be if he tried. He presses his body against mine and positions his hands to show that he's in charge of this kiss and will not let me go until he's satisfied. I feel flushed and lightheaded, but Kid isn't done yet- or even close to it. He presses in closer while I slide down the tree and sit there. He straddles my lap and press into me, trying to get closer and closer even though there is no room left. He unbuttons his shirt a little bit and drags my hand up his chest. I think surly this must be a dream, but I don't think my lips would be numb if it was.

"Wait Kid," I say put of breath," we can't do it here."

Kid looks sweaty and in a trance when I say this. It takes him a few seconds to process what I've said, and when he does he's not very happy about it. He frowns and kisses my cheeks before standing up and buttoning his shirt and fixing his clothes.

"Fine then Soul Eater. I expect something later though when we get to your bedroom."

My eyes widen and Kid smiles. I excitedly get up and sweep him onto my bike and we start towards my apartment.

**A/N: **Well. That was um, um interesting. To be honest I just wrote and wrote over the few days whatever came to mind so it's kinda weird... ANYWAY I like it. Don't you like it? Yes yes you like it! How could you not! It was written by the fabulous me! HAHAHAHAAH. I think I'm sleep deprived so that's why this note is just so...so... unfathomably weird. So I bid you farewell! Until next time my lovelies!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Soooooo, this chapter is somewhat graphic..sorry just the way I am and the way I write! Anyway I hope you like it~! it's pretty good in my opinion I guess, it's a tense chapter! Anyway have fun reading it~! Oh and sorry for not updating sooner, school has been really demanding the past week! Now that Thanksgiving break is coming up I'll be sure to post often!

I open the apartment door and stumble inside. I close the door rather hesitantly in case Maka is still home. I look from side to side to see if I can find that enormous head of hers, but I don't. Kid clings to my arm and keep pulling at my clothes every few seconds. I turn and face him and he looks at me dead serious, eyes ablaze and full of wonder. I've never done it with a man before so I'm not quite sure how it goes, but I do know one thing. I know that Kid is super horny right now and doesn't plan to let it go that easily.

"Soul," he pants.

I look down at his lips, they're glossy and a deep cherry red. His face is flushed and he's already sweating in anticipation. I pull him in close and we start to kiss. It's a fierce and passionate kiss, the kind that you feel all the way down in your knees and runs up your spine. It's the kind that you can't forget for days and you hunger for more and more. It's the kind that you share with a lover, the kind where it's hard to breathe but neither of you want to pull away. As I kiss him with full intense passion, my hands find there way to his neatly pressed suit where I start to unbutton it. I run my tongue over his teeth and at the edges of his lips, not giving him quite what he's longing for. Kid presses against me harder than before and I catch the side of his tongue. He starts to tremble and I can tell that he's dying to do more than just kissing so, I shove him down on the couch.

"Are you sure that Maka isn't going to-"

"Maka doesn't have anything to do with either of us, and what I want to do to you."

Kid blushes even deeper and I take advantage of his open mouth. He struggles for a few seconds but soon his tongue is exploring the inside of my mouth, and then we're sucking on each other's tongues and biting the bottom lip every few seconds. My hands grab his hips and I grind against his waist in tiny circles. I see in the dim moonlight from the window, that Kid is struggling not to make a sound as I grind against him and is gripping one of the throw pillows rather hard. His face is strained and his lips are slightly parted, and his eyes-oh his eyes are filled with incomprehensible adoration and lust. His chest is exposed, the jacket lies on the floor but his under shirt lies out to the sides on his torso, so I can fully see his pink nipples. They look so perky and are standing up all the way. I stop grinding and takes my hands and slide them up his stomach and to his nipples where I hesitantly rub one. Kid open his eyes all the way and moans, so I keep playing with them. I pinch and rub them, alternating between the two and then I bring my knee up and grind in between his legs once more.

"S-Soul...too much! It's too much I can't!"

I feel something rise up in the back of my throat at his expression and lustful pleads. It comes out as a groan and down and press lips to his nipples. I lick the very tip of it and he cries out. I suck on it, gnawing the small bud as my tongue flicks over it every few seconds. While I suck on his nipples, I take his pants off so now he's only in his briefs. And yes, I said _briefs._ They compliment his smooth legs and delicate frame. At the edges of his briefs his smooth thighs start and lead down to a thin calf. I look down slightly and see that there is a patch of moisture on his briefs, completely soaked through the fabric. In an instant I decide that I have the urge to touch him, so I do. I go back to sucking on his nipples, but I also reach down between his legs and peal his briefs back. I reach inside and start to touch his member and he grabs a fist full of my hair.

"No...stop! Too much!"  
I look up at him, flicking my tongue against his nipple every few seconds. I keep stroking him and he keeps crying out until he finally wraps his legs around my waist. He pulls me in close for a kiss and bucks his hips against me and claws at my back. I moan into his mouth and he pulls away, screaming out that he's just about to cum. I can't help it, so I reach down and touch him to try and help out and he throws his head back.

"Oh god! OH GOD!"

I lick my lips and watch him as his facial expression changes and my hand becomes sticky. His hips slowly stop bucking and his face relaxes as he lays back. I look down at him and pull away, taking my shirt off in the process. I look down and what I see is something beyond fantasy. Kid lays back against the arm of the couch, breathing shallowly while sweat sticks to his body. His chest rises and falls with each breath, and is covered in glossy sweat that is a mixture of both mine and his. His legs are bent at angles around mine and pressed against the couch. His expression is relaxed but filled with so much lust, but it's hidden by his bangs. His lips are parted and his eyes hide behind his sweaty bangs.

"Kid," I say softly.

He looks at me head on and slightly sits up. I unzip my jeans and pull them off, all the while Kid watches me. When I'm just in my boxers, Kid comes over and leans down to my crotch and start to press his lips against my member. I tilt my head back a little as I see his trembling mouth take hold of me. At first, he is timid and shy but then gets bolder and decides to take the whole thing in his mouth. His tongue flicks over the tip every few seconds and goes down the shaft and then back up again. I try to resist the urge to move my hips, but I can't hold back for much longer. Kid must know this, because he sits up and sits on my lap. He nuzzles against my neck and kisses my lips before inviting me in.

"You can do it..."

I look at Kid with a serious expression, but all the while nothing but crazy excitement bubbles up inside me. I nod and have Kid suck on a few of my fingers before I start to prepare him. After a few seconds i take my fingers from his mouth and bring them down to his entrance, where I stick one finger inside.

"Feels weird! Stop...!"

I smirk and add another finger as Kid squirms, unable to get away. I move my fingers around in scissoring motions and thrust them upward, effectively evoking sounds of pleasure from him. I keep thrusting my fingers and Kid keeps pressing against me to try and get away, but can't. Eventually my lust over comes the urge to treat him gently. I push him down and stroke myself before pulling his legs apart and warning him.

"Kid, I'm going to put it in now..."  
Tears well up in Kid's eyes and he clings to me for dear life.

"I'm scared."

I hold him and he buries himself in the side of my neck.

"It'll be alright."

Kid nods and lays back, still holding onto me. I push inside of his entrance and he cries out, but I keep pushing. I slide in further until it's in to the hilt and look up at Kid from where I half sit while holding his leg. He has a pain filled look on his face and is shaking uncontrollably as I start to move. At first, I'm slow and deliberate and then I can't help but when to slam into him so hard.

Just then, I hear the lock on the door turn. I look up and to the side and see the door knob turn as a figure slides inside. I look down at Kid and by now he's completely out of it, submerged in a world of pleasurable pain and embarrassment. he hasn't seen Maka walk in yet, so he's still writhing underneath me and moaning out my name.

"What the hell Soul!?"

Kid looks up, the placid look on his face shattering to a million pieces. I slowly pull out of Kid and turn around. Maka cover her eyes after seeing that it was Kid and turns around, humming to herself. Kid scrambles to his feet and gathers his clothes before dressing rather fast and walking to the door. His face is flushed and he looks like he's about to pass out.

"I didn't see anything! I saw nothing," Maka yells to reassure Kid.

Kid opens the door and slams it. I hobble over to the door, pulling my jeans up in the process while I run after Kid. I half run half fall down the the stairs where I see Kid standing at my bike, shaking. I walk over to him, ignoring the pain in my feet, and hug him from behind. He grabs my arm and I can see his body convulsing with contained sobs and I feel so low.

"Kid I'm so-"

"Just take me home Evans!"

I feel a pang of guilt in my chest and a rock in my stomach as Kid pushes away from me. I swing a leg over my bike and rev the engine before driving off down the street to Kid's mansion. When we arrive, Kid jumps off and dashes up the steps. He fumbles with the key for a second or two and then opens the door.

"Kid-" I say just as he slams the door.

I look at the door for a few seconds and then nod. I start off down and back to the apartment, where Maka doesn't say a word but tries to apologize. I feel too low to try and tell her that it wasn't her fault or anything, so I just slam the door to my bedroom and lay down on the bed. I look up at the ceiling as the city lights filter through my window.

NEXT CHAPTER'S SNEAK PEEK (I feel like I owe you guys for not updating sooner! I'm such a bad author T^T) (Also, I know it's not much but I promise that I'll do better next time!)

I sit in the back of Professor Steins class as he talks about dissection after dissection. I haven't faced Kid in over two weeks, because I feel too ashamed. But, I'm starting to get over it as the hours pass by. I haven't hung out wit the gang regularly, nor have I attended school on a daily basis. I just sit in the back staring out the window at the academy's steps while I faintly hear someone calling my name until the lunch bell rings.

"Hey Soul," I hear Kid say.

I quickly shuffle out of the room and dash away from Kid, I can't face him. I can't face those tear blurred red eyes. I can't face the boy who's pride I shattered. I just can't do it. _What am I doing to myself? _

After school, I go straight home and barricade myself inside my room. I ignore all the phone calls that come in on my cell and refuse to let anyone inside my room when they come knocking. Tsubaki and Black Star tried yesterday and Maka even tried once this week, but today is different. Now Liz and Patti are here.

"Listen to me Soul! you and Kid need to make up, sure you're not the best of friends, but hey you made Kid happy. And happy is something that he doesn't have most of the time," Liz says.

"Yeah so stop avoiding him," Patti chimes in.

I walk over to my door and lean against the frame while I listen to their reasoning.

"Come one Soul! Make up with Kid! He's trying his absolute best! He's been crying for days and has locked himself in the bathroom, have you noticed that he doesn't care about his symmetry anymore? Have you noticed that he doesn't point anything out anymore? Well did you!? He's begging you to forgive him. He says it's all his fault. He says he knows he shouldn't have acted that way towards you. Please Soul, talk to him."

I stand there hardly believing what they're saying. I grab my jacket and open the door to see two bleary eyed girls standing at my door. I brush past them and walk out of the apartment. I flood my bike with gas and start to head down the streets of the city, to try and find a better excuse than I'm sorry to go see Kid.


	5. Chapter 5

I toss and turn for what seems like hours, unable to sleep. Every time I close my eyes all I can see is his back turned to me and the way he shoved me away. I know it was my fault, I should have been careful about where we did it. I should have been careful, but now I doubt that Kid will even try to talk to me. Hell, I wouldn't talk to me.

I lay there for a few more minutes before closing my eyes and forcing myself to go to sleep. When I finally do fall asleep, I dream of something I've dreaded from day one after seeing Kid. I dream that I am floating above the DWMA watching two people struggle for dominance. At first I can't see who it is but then, I am floating right above them and I see that it's Professor Stein and Kid. Kid is dressed up in an outfit that compliments him fairly well (that is if you're into S&M play) and is tied up in complicated bonds. I look over his body, noting all of the small details. I start at Kid's feet where he stands barefooted and bruised and slowly move my eyes upward. He wears a small leather pouch of sorts around the middle of his waist that is locked with a padlock and has strips of leather running down the sides of his legs and joins around his member. I force my eyes upward to his chest that is covered in rope ties and where there is nothing but bruises, scrapes, whip lashes, scabs, and the words **pavlov's hound **etched into his skin. His hands are bound in rope, tied to Steins's belt, and are bleeding from the friction as he is tugged along. Around his neck is a dog collar that looks to tight, and seems to be cutting his oxygen supply off.

"Professor... it hurts," Kid chokes out.

Stein pulls on the collar, bringing Kid's face to his and runs his hand through Kid's hair. Kid shivers and leans into the touch and then his eyes suddenly fling open and he's shouting at Professor Stein. Professor stein looks bored with he conversation and decides to side kick Kid in the ribs to shut him up. Granted there are many times when I wished that I could have done the same exact thing to Kid several times before, but now that I have this deep throbbing in my heart and this weight in my stomach it's hard to even think of hurting him- or anyone else for that matter.

"Hey leave him alone," I shout at Stein, but he can't seem to hear me.

I watch as Stein kneels down to Kid's writhing form on the ground and makes cooing sounds as he strokes Kid's hair back. Kid lays there while Stein touches him all over (and practically violates him) without putting up a fight. He clutches his side and groans in pain when Stein's fingers come in contact with his skin. He doesn't try to get up and I wonder why. _It's probably a preconditioned response from mental and physical abuse, dumb ass! Besides he's not your lover anymore!_ At my own thoughts about the word 'lover' I start to think about what I meant to Kid. Were we even lovers? We weren't even friends, so how could he see me as a lover? Did he see me as someone he could use to get off with? No, I doubt it. He could have used anyone to his liking. So what does that mean? Did he love me? Did _I _love him?

"Hey Soul! Look what I have!"  
Professor Stein seems to look directly at me as he brings the hilt of his whip (that he somehow magically got {oh yeah this is a dream..}) down on Kid's back. He strikes him over and over again, bruising the flawless skin on Kid's back. I try and steer my body over there, but it's like I'm chained down t other ground forced to watch as someone I care for is beaten bloody. This time Stein brings the handle of the whip into his palm and raises the whip and lets it fly. A gash appears on Kid's back as ribbons of blood flow down and then several more appear and all that I can hear is Kid's wailing and moaning out my name to try and save him. All I can see are his tears convulsing body as he is repeatedly struck from behind.

"Soul! Save me! It _hurts_! Soul!" he shouts in a raw voice filled with pain.

I try and move, but find that my arms are weighed down my slabs of concrete and I can't get any closer than I already am. I look at him as he slowly drops down the pole to which he is tied to and collapses on the ground. He shouts and cries out for me as he looks around the courtyard and that is when I see that his eyes are gone. Where his eyes should be, there are gaping bloody holes of black that ooze red and where his ears should be there is nothing stitches and flaps of skin folded over one another.

"You monster! How could you do that to him! You've turned him into an _animal!_"

Just then Kid's figure turns to look at me and smiles as the whips is brought down on his back several more times and without a word speaks directly to me. _Oh come on Evans. Did you honestly expect for me to stay tied down to one person? Did you expect that your feelings would be reciprocated? How could a grim reaper like me fall for an idiot like you? So run along home, I've found myself someone who can fit my needs._ After the last word is spoken, my head is filled with images of Kid and Stein having kinky sex together on one of the desks in the classroom (as well as various other places around the school) and all I hear are Kid's begs toward Stein that consist of: '_No! Not that hard! It hurts!', 'It's too deep! Ah...pull out!', 'I can't! I'm gonna cum!',_ and finally _'It feels so good! Ah fill me up! Please, don't stop!'_.

I scream and sit up in my bed, completely drenched in sweat. I brush my hair out of my eyes and look out the window. It's day time and judging from the way the shadows are cast I'm going to be late. As if on cue, Maka comes bursting through the door and starts yelling at me to get up. I do and brush past her and walk into the shower and think back on my dream. I can't seem to forget it, and the disappointing thing is that I'm starting to believe that I was no good for Kid and that maybe he just didn't like me. Correction, he didn't love me as I loved him. My first love, was none other than a grim reaper and it was more than likely unrequited. And so, like any other day, I shower get dressed and drive to school without a thought in my head. But I do have thoughts, and they're all filled with Kid.

I sit in the back of Professor Steins class as he talks about dissection after dissection. I haven't faced Kid in over two weeks, because I feel too ashamed. But, I'm starting to get over it as the hours pass by. I haven't hung out with the gang regularly, nor have I attended school on a daily basis. I just sit in the back staring out the window at the academy's steps while I faintly hear someone calling my name until the lunch bell rings.

"Hey Soul," I hear Kid say.

I quickly shuffle out of the room and dash away from Kid, I can't face him. I can't face those tear blurred red eyes. I can't face the boy who's pride I shattered. I just can't do it. _What am I doing to myself?_

After school, I go straight home and barricade myself inside my room. I ignore all the phone calls that come in on my cell and refuse to let anyone inside my room when they come knocking. Tsubaki and Black Star tried yesterday and Maka even tried once this week, but today is different. Now Liz and Patti are here.

"Listen to me Soul! You and Kid need to make up, sure you're not the best of friends, but hey you made Kid happy. And happy is something that he doesn't have most of the time," Liz says.

"Yeah so stop avoiding him," Patti chimes in.

I walk over to my door and lean against the frame while I listen to their reasoning.

"Come one Soul! Make up with Kid! He's trying his absolute best! He's been crying for days and has locked himself in the bathroom, have you noticed that he doesn't care about his symmetry anymore? Have you noticed that he doesn't point anything out anymore? Well did you!? He's begging you to forgive him. He says it's all his fault. He says he knows he shouldn't have acted that way towards you. Please Soul, talk to him."

I stand there hardly believing what they're saying. I grab my jacket and open the door to see two bleary eyed girls standing at my door. I brush past them and walk out of the apartment. I flood my bike with gas and start to head down the streets of the city, to try and find a better excuse than I'm sorry to go see Kid.

I decide that moping hasn't gotten me anywhere and that I _should _go and apologize to him, but I can't. I don't want to face him and say 'oh hey, I'm sorry that I pushed you down on my living room couch and forced my _thing _inside you. Oh yeah, and about the whole Maka thing yeah that was an accident to.'. I mean jeez, what the hell is wrong with me? You can't just go and say 'I'm sorry' for something like that. You just can't. Besides, I can't face my own feelings right now. I've buried them so deep inside that it hurts to think about actual emotions, and every time I do I'm flooded with a series of images that consist of Kid. And every time I think about the way he was crying and slammed his door on me, it just makes me hate myself even more.

"I really screwed up this time,"I mutter to myself.

I walk around the park a little more, tossing stones into the nearby pond and finally I lay down in the afternoon glow and close my eyes. I sleep for a few hours until it gets dark and I start to feel water fall onto my face. At that, I instantly wake up and get to my feet. I start to walk towards my bike in the rain, but then give up. I deserve to get wet. I walk in the rain down the streets, my face to the sky, as people rush by under umbrellas. I keep walking and walking until I find myself trudging down familiar roads that I have been going down daily. I stop at the big black mansion on the corner of the street and look up at it. Soft yellow lights glow inside as I see people move about. I take two steps in the direction of the house and stop dead in my tracks as hot tears stream down my cheeks, they are first tears I have cried since I stopped talking to Kid and they burn my skin. I reach out to the door and then bring it back in and hang my head as thunder rumbles.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper.

I look up at the house and feel dizzy, but with a defying breath I shout at the house.

"I am so sorry! I'm sorry!"

I feel my legs turn to jelly and I start to fall as the door opens and someone is rushing outside to try and catch me, but they're too late. I've accepted my wronging and know that I don't deserve Kid, I never did. So now, I close my eyes and let the darkness of sleep take me in its arms as someone shouts my name off in the distance.

**A/N: **Well, that was an interesting chapter. So sorry to cut it off here but I just had to! I thought it was sad, did you? Anyway, stay tuned for more! Oh and I will be publishing more since school just let us out for Thanksgiving break today! Anyway, I hope you guys have a lovely holiday! I would say this sooner, but I'll be with my family (and without my computer because I don't own a laptop) on the actual day so I wish it to you now! Until the next chapter my lovelies! Oh wait before I go, I was thinking that I should call you guys something other than 'lovelies'. What would you prefer? Personally it doesn't matter to me, but hey what harm can it do? Anyway I should go now, yeah leaving would be a good idea... Farewell!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **So, I have received a message from one of the readers about toning down the writing to M (because MA isn't supported on this cite) if I wanted to keep my story up on here. I have decided that it would be beneficial to everyone, I suppose, if I do carry out with their wishes. I really don't feel like getting in trouble at all through the cite, and I feel if I do not tone it down that is what will happen. So, sorry to say, my writing will not exceed what will be considered M anymore due to this. Another thing I would like to add is that I may be moving this to another cite- not relation to the comment what so ever- and to one that is a little bit more open about it. I will be going to DeviantArt, and continuing the story there, so the remainder of this chapter will be open! I have also concluded that my writing style for the past chapters may not have been suitable for readers of young age, and that it may have been offensive in more than one way. So with this, I apologize to those of you whom I may of offended at all.

-Your humble author

Additional information: On DeviantArt I will be posting under the name the-fandom-army

I blink several times to try and regain focus. I feel soft pillows surrounding my head and covering my body is a large duvet cover. I snuggle in deeper, thinking that Maka must have come and got me sometime in my delirious state, but I suddenly realize that it isn't the case. I sit up and look around at the room. It's simple with hardly any furnishings but this bed, a large painting that stretches about a meter and a half wide, four candles of equal sizes on both sides, and a long luxurious red carpet. I realize then that this room is too tidy to be just some kind soul's spare bedroom and that it is none other than Kid's.

As this thought comes to mind I get butterflies in my stomach and decide that I should slip out the back door while I still have the chance. I look down and see that I'm wearing nothing but my boxer. _You've got to be kidding me. _I stand up and look around the room to see if my clothes are to be found anywhere, but knowing Kid he wouldn't dare leave wet clothes on the floor. it might cause uneven puddles to occur on the carpets, and we can't have that now can we?

"Going somewhere?"

I slowly get to me feet and turn around to face Kid. He stands in the door way, looking completely relaxed despite the fact that his lover/friend/enemy (?) is standing in front of him in nothing but boxers.

"Well...you see, I was just-"

"Wait here, and get back in bed you've got a fever."

I reluctantly crawl into bed and slip under the covers, waiting for Kid to come back. When he does, I see that he's carrying a tray that holds a bowl of steaming hot soup. He sets the tray down on my lap and sits on the edge of the bed. I pick up the spoon and start to slurp up the ramen and then Kid starts to talk to me.

"Soul what were you doing in front of my house?"

I nearly choke on the noodles as he finishes his sentence.

"Well...um I was just going to see if you were home."

"Why?"

I look down at the soup and feel my whole mood start to sink. I look away from Kid and to the wall closest to the bed. I then feel Kid's small hand on my shoulder and turn to face him. He caresses the side of my face and brushes a hand through my hair and I think _yes! _It's been so long since we've touched each other, I was beginning to forget the way his fingers felt or the way that his body moved with precision. I lean in to his touch and he comes in closer to try and press his lips to mine but I pull away.

"There's something that I should tell you first."  
"Okay," he says with obvious hurt in his voice.

"About these past two weeks, I'm sorry. I know that it was wrong to have pushed you down like that, and least of all have my partner walk in on us like that. In the first place I shouldn't have done it, because maybe it wasn't something you wanted. Second of all, avoiding you like that for two weeks was so not cool. I should have at least called you or apologized sooner, but I didn't and I don't know how you can stand to take me in after I collapsed on the streets. If I were you, I would have left me out there to rot... What I did to you was so-so despicable."

Kid makes me look at him and when I do, all I see is understanding. He understands why I was such a jerk to him, and forgives me.

"I forgive you. It wasn't all your fault...after all I was the one who wanted nothing to do with you that night after Maka saw us in that compromising situation."

I try and tell him that he's wrong but he cuts me off.

"Look, Soul I take full responsibility for this because...because I love you."

I reach out to touch him and he leans into my touch. I brush his hair back and kiss his lips slightly, before shoving him down.

After what feels like hours have passed, and events have taken place, I decide that I should start to head home.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **This chapter happens to be a threesome between the characters Stein, Kid, and Soul. I must warn you in advance that this is a very graphic chapter and happens to be possibly one of the most lengthy chapters I have written! I actually like it, but I'm not really sure where I'm going to take it after this. Any suggestions would help!

I watch from the bed as Kid stands up to go and walk to what I can assume is the bathroom. As he saunters out of the room I follow, watching as liquids flow down the sides of his thighs.

"You know, I feel really uncomfortable with you watching me like that."

I come up from behind him and kiss his neck, and out of the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of the clock and realize that today is a school day. Just as Kid is about to turn and reciprocate the affection, I'm dashing to the bedroom for my clothes and zipping up my pants.

"Where are you going?"

"School starts in ten minutes, I have to drive Maka to school. I'll see you later," I yell as I run out of his mansion and speed my way to go pick up Maka and get to school on time.

After school ends, I look around for Kid that way we can maybe go and hang out at a near by cafe or something. Instead, I am called into Professor Stein's classroom to discus some 'urgent business'. Upon entering the room I notice that something is slightly off. Although it is late in the evening, there is not a sound around the school.

"Well, Evans. I wasn't sure if you were going to show or not," says Stein as he walks up to me with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Yo. So Professor, what did you want me to come here for?"

Stein walks over to his chair and straddles it and then wheels in front of me, puffing on his cigarette in the process.

"I caught wind of something going on in the school."

I raise an eyebrow.

"I heard, that you are in a relationship."

I feel the blood drain from my face as Stein smirks at me. I realize then why Stein would want to bring me here. He brought me here to confront me and black mail me to break it off with Kid that way he could have Kid all to himself. I grit my teeth and cross my arms as Stein walks over to me nonchalantly. Stein pulls out his mobile and flips the screen up and shows me a photo, to which I can only stand there gaping at for the next two minutes.

I can't help but feel in awe of how intricately done up Kid is, but because I know it's wrong I frown at the photo. In it, Kid is tied up to the bed. His hands are cuffed together between two headboard bars, while his arms are strapped together in a web of ribbon and bloody wire that cuts through his skin. Moving my eyes down and along the contour of his body I see several whip lashes and bruises in the shape of hands marking up his rib cage. On his nipples there are two clips pinching down hard enough to where the blood rushes to the surface, but when I move my eyes down to his erogenous zone I am thoroughly surprised. His legs are spread far apart by a black bar that makes it impossible for him to close his legs, while his member has a black case around it that keeps him from coming. In his ass though, there is a very large vibrator that is set on what I can only assume is the highest setting along with two small pink vibrators that have the small dial tapped to the inside of his thighs. His legs also have the same wire ribbon web that tie him down to the foot of the bed.

"Stein you better let him go!" I scream.

Stein smiles, clearly enjoying himself as he watches my suffering as well as Kid's.

"I'll make you a deal."

I raise an eyebrow, this can't be good.

"I'll let him go, but only on the account that I also get to have sex with him."

"No way in hell!"

Stein frowns a little, but it's sarcastic and sloppy. He knows he's going to get his way, and I know it too. Eventually after what feels like an hour of arguing about it, I finally succumb to his new offer. Stein leads me away and to his laboratory on the outskirts of town and has me enter his bed chambers. When I enter the room, I see Kid lying on the bed trying to see who it is that's entered the room.

"Soul..." he breathes.

I walk over to his side and brush his sweat matted hair back.

"Hey, it's okay."

Kid lets a few tears fall and tries to move closer to me, but the wire digs into his skin. He whimpers and lays as still as he possibly can. Meanwhile, Stein sheds his lab coat and kicks his shoes off and comes over beside us. I glare at him, but Stein just smirks.

"Soul, what's going on?"

"Well...you see, the only way I can get you out of here is if I let Stein-"

"What! You can not let that happen! I will not let him take advantage of me!"

"Hey, just focus on me during it. Okay?"

"You're going to participate in this? Are you serious? This is ridiculous!"

I can't meet his eyes, because I know that first of all this is wrong to be condoning and second of all that it's just betrayal to actually participate in it as well. Stein comes over to Kid and straps something onto his mouth, some kind of toy that restricts him from speaking, and then he commands me to undress and start the act. I slide out of jeans and pull my shirt over my head and discard my headband and jacket to the floor, while slipping out of my shoes. Kid looks at me with pleading eyes not to do this, but this is the only way Stein will give Kid back to me. If I try anything funny, Stein may just as well keep Kid prisoner.

"Well get on with it already!"

I get above Kid and look down at him, and that's when my desires take over. I move my hands over his chest and slowly take one of the clips off of his nipple, and watch his reaction. Kid trembles as I remove the clip and cringes as I bend down and flick my tongue over the ripe bud. Eventually I get the other clip off and flick it with my fingers instead, to this Kid leans his head bag as muffled sounds of agony are blocked by the ball in his mouth. Soon enough, I'm not so entertained by how painful it is for him when I play with his chest so I move on down further. As I move my mouth down his stomach and to his waist while kissing every inch of skin I see, I feel Stein's eyes boring into me. I try to ignore his heating gaze as I take Kid inside of my mouth, but it's evident from my trembling hands that I'm all too aware of his presence behind me.

"What's the matter Evans," Stein asks with mock pity.

I keep sucking on Kid, moving my tongue every few seconds to satisfy him. Kid seems to be drowning in his own pleasure, and doesn't seem to notice the fact that Stein is replacing the toy in his mouth. I keep sucking on Kid as Stein commands Kid to open his mouth and take him inside.

"Come on, be good. If you even think about biting it, I'll personally see to your punishment."

At the word punishment, I feel chills run up my spine as I imagine Stein punishing Kid. I know it's wrong, but I wouldn't mind seeing Kid on his knees with a few toys that won't satisfy him and tied up at the hands of his 'master'. Seconds later, Kid cums in my mouth and I swallow it all with relish. I come over to Stein's side, and the expression that I see that Kid is wearing turns me on even more. As he takes Stein in his mouth up to the hilt, he looks directly up and into his eyes. Suddenly, I'm filled with a certain jealousy so I take Stein's face and kiss him. Stein has Kid's head pulled close to his waist with one hand as he steadily thrusts in and out of Kid's mouth and another hand that tugs at my hair as he kisses me passionately. Stein pulls out of Kid's mouth and and pushes me down on the mattress, easily dominating me. I gaze up at him with some sort of expression that is a cross between curiosity and blind lust.

"What's this? I thought you hated me Evans? After all I did kidnap Kid."

I stay quiet for a few seconds but then Stein provokes sound out of me by moving his hand down to my member and stroking it roughly. I look down at his hand through the space between our bodies and feel a sense of panic rise up in my throat. It feels good, it feels amazing. I look up at Stein who smirks at me and keeps stroking faster and faster. I can feel the sensation of wanting to cum build up in my stomach and before i know it I have.

"That was fast."

I feel heavy as Stein lifts me up and into his lap and start playing with my entrance. I start to push away from him at how weird the sensation is and he lets me get away.

"Oh, you're the top. I would've thought that Kid would've been the dominate one. Guess not. You're in for a real treat tonight."

Stein comes over me and instructs me to get Kid ready for when I penetrate him, and I follow his orders. I coat my fingers in the lube that rests on the side table by the bed, and stick them inside of Kid. He moans as I stretch his inside wide and thrust my fingers up and hit his pleasure spot. I smile to myself, but my smile soon disappears and is replaced with me biting my lip. Stein slides his finger inside and curls it, effectively evoking a twinge of fear. Stein sticks a second finger inside and stretches me and keeps scissoring his fingers inside, and then eventually starts to thrust them. I tremble and cry out when he hits a spot. It feels so good beyond belief and I can't help but whimper as he keeps thrusting his fingers. The sensation builds up, and it feels like a have to cum and pee at the same time.

"Don't stop, you don't want it to hurt him do you?" Stein whispers huskily into my ear.

I shiver and keep thrusting my fingers into Kid's pleasure spot. I eventually can't stand it anymore, and despite the pleasure I feel as his fingers brush past my prostate, I slide inside of Kid.

"Oh? You want to start that soon?"

I slowly move my hips and turn my head to the side to look at Stein who's still smirking and stroking himself before sliding inside of me. He's so much bigger than I thought he was, and it feels good to have something inside. I thrust my hips a little harder inside Kid, trying to give him as much pleasure as he wants, but honestly I'm feeling it too much to care about his needs.

"Here we go."

I keep moving my hips ever so slightly, driving Kid insane with my slow movements and not the hard pounding he's used to. I keep this up and manage to stay at my own pace for a few seconds until Stein rams into me hard. I lose all control over my body and I cry out as he rams into my body as hard and as fast as he can. He doesn't let up for the longest time until he notices that I'm not doing Kid. When Stein does notice, he pulls my head back by my hair and with that cool smooth voice of his he threatens me.

"Evans, you're supposed ot hold up your end of the deal. Come on you bitch. Keep it going!"

Stein smacks my butt as he rams in harder and makes me thrust inside of Kid. Eventually I can't take it, it's too much. The friction on my member from being inside Kid plus having my prostate repeatedly abused is too much for me to handle.

"Oh god! I c-can't! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna-"

I feel the sensation well up inside of my stomach again and soon enough, before I know it, I've released my seed inside of Kid. But, although I may be spent Kid isn't yet and neither is Stein.

"You gave up that quickly, Evans?"

I try and protest, but Stein isn't listening.

"Maybe, it's you who needs to be punished and not Kid? Huh? How'd you like that? Two of us, inside you."

I shy away form the idea, but Stein has already released Kid and from the look in his eyes Kid is going to follow through with it. Stein picks me up and sets me down on his dick, effectively hitting my prostate and causing me to cry out. He then motions for Kid to sit opposite from him, and then opens my ass up a little wider.

"No, no, no! It's gonna hurt," I whimper.

"Yeah, it will, but you're gonna love it," Stein says maliciously.

I feel Kid slide in and it feels as though I might split in two. I whimper, and just when I thought that I couldn't feel any worse or better, they start to move. It feels as though their timing is in sync and that with every thrust of their hips, they hit my prostate at the same exact moment. I moan and moan and even beg for them to stop but Kid shuts me up with sloppy wet kisses as Stein jerks me off. With Kid's fingers playing with my nipples, his tongue attacking mine, Stein's aggressive hand job, and their thrusting I can't take much more. I scream and try and cum, but I can't. There's something blocking me from cumming and I don't know what it is. I look down at the tangle of legs and see that a golden ring has been placed around the base of my cock and prevents me from cumming.

"No...I wanna cum..."

Kid laughs into my ear while Stein pulls a not-so-sorry face and teases the very tip where I have been oozing seed for the past minutes. Suddenly, they both pull out and then, I am on my hands and knees. My butt faces Kid while my mouth is pointed with Stein's waist. Stein coaxes his large piece into my mouth and slightly thrusts his hips, clearly enjoying the feeling of my teeth scraping against his member. Kid, on the other hand, thrusts inside my ass with great force. Their timing is off now and it feels like I'm being rammed by two trucks on both ends of my body. While I suck Stein off I can't help but reach down to my member and stroke myself, hoping that maybe I'll get to release.

"Oh, you really want it don't you Evans?"

Obediently, for some unknown reason, I nod. Soon, Kid fills my ass with a huge load of his cum and seconds later Stein shoots his down my throat. Stein makes me swallow all of his seed and then, as my reward he takes the ring off and lets me succumb to pleasure.

"We'll have to do this again some time," Stein says while taking a drag.

I rest my head in Kid's lap, and because I'm so exhausted, I close my eyes and fall asleep. I don't care about the fact that I'm covered in sweat that isn't my own or cum, I just want to sleep.

**A/N: **Hope you guys liked it! Oh and a special attribute to a reader of mine who helped me want to post back on this cite again! Thank you stephy! You really helped me gain some confidence back!


End file.
